Resonate
by Gin Nanashi
Summary: It seems that Tsunayoshi Sawada will always be known as "No Good Tsuna" be it in one universe or another. Or, perhaps, he just needs to find his opposite? 27 x OC; may be taken as romantic or familial. (Discontinued)
1. Life's tough when you're alone

Date Started: Saturday, November 07, 2010  
Date Uploaded: Tuesday, November 30, 2010  
Title: Resonate  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction; Crossover  
Main Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Cyann © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira; _Soul Eater_ © Okubo Atsushi  
Summary: It seems that Tsunayoshi Sawada will always be known as "No Good Tsuna" be it in one universe or another. Or, perhaps, he just needs to find his opposite? (27 x OC; may be taken as romantic or familial)

**

* * *

Resonate**

* * *

~ _Life's tough when you're alone._ ~

* * *

The Death Weapon Meister Academy, simply known as DWMA, is an academy located in Death City, Nevada and is run by none other than Shinigami-sama, the God of Death himself. It is a facility in which Demon Weapons and their Meisters train to protect the world from evil by preventing the rebirth of Kishin, an evil demon god who nearly plunged the world into madness in the past. Many of these students strive to become (if they are a Weapon) or to create (if they are a Meister) a Death Scythe - a powerful Weapon used by Shinigami-sama himself.

But, as previously stated, it's only _many_ students who strive to do this and not _all_.

So, who deviates from this path?

Namely one Tsunayoshi Sawada, or "Tsuna" for short.

Tsuna is often described, by peers and teachers alike, as a clumsy, no good coward who's dead-last in the entire school. There's more but the list just goes on and on so with negative aspects. And so, it was no surprised that he was the target of many supposedly stronger bullies.

In fact -

"HIIIIIIIII~!"

- he was currently playing a game of cat-and-mouse with several of them.

His terrified screech bounced off of the walls of the school's hallway as the brunette raced through the halls, passing apathetic classmates who silently pitied the boy but did nothing, as several others followed with a variety of weapons in hand.

"GET BACK HERE!" One shouted, brandishing a buzzing chainsaw.

Waterfalls of tears coursed down his face as Tsuna thought to himself, 'WHY ME?'

Of course, being pursued by random, idiotic and violent people tends to be distracting so, needless to say, Tsuna slammed into another upon rounding a corner.

"OOF!"

And down they went with a thud.

"SORRY!" Came the quick apology as the boy scrambled to his feet.

Unfortunately, he couldn't help the other up as a frightened squeak escaped his lips when he heard his pursuers catching up.

He quickly sprinted off without a thought.

In fact, he left so quickly that it was a wonder why he wasn't recruited to be on the track team.

Unfortunately, his speed also had a downfall and he missed the object that fell from his pockets.

But, despite his seemingly endless shortcomings, Tsuna _is_ one of the heroes of this story.

The object that the boy missed had fallen into the small hands of this story's other hero or, more specifically, heroine.

Her name is Cyann, an eleven-year-old girl without a surname. She's one of the best students at DWMA, ranking only after Maka Albarn and Ox Ford, but, unlike the aforementioned two, she has yet to form a partnership with anyone. She's received a variety of opinions from her peers and teachers:

_"As you know, I'm not the kind of man who lies." Sidney "Sid" Barett, a Three-Star Knife Meister and a teacher at DWMA, once said, "Cyann is very capable but you can never tell what she's thinking. One time I thought she was thinking very deeply about the lesson but she said she dozed off instead!"_

_And following this account was…_

_"Cyann…?" Soul Eater Evans, the Scythe Weapon of Maka, had hummed before shrugging, "She's like Maka: a bookworm who's quick to resort to violence-"_

_"-CHOP!"_

_Sadly, the silver-haired interviewee was cut short when a book slammed into his head and knocked him out, courtesy of his Meister who had a throbbing vein on her temple._

_Immediately after, Maka Albarn, top and model student of DWMA, had apologized about the interruption and answered in Soul's steed, "Cyann's a good rival and she'll become even stronger once she finds her partner."_

Thus, the bottom line is that Cyann is Tsuna's opposite.

And she was left to sit on the floor by her lonesome.

Cyann looked down at the object in hand with a vaguely curious expression.

Her brown eyes roamed over the various stitchings of the cute yellow lion cub with a fiery-orange mane.

"DAMN IT!" Came the roar from the pursuing group as she looked up, faintly surprised.

The bullies rushed by in a loud stampede, making the girl's short brown hair whip around and appear even more messy than usual as her headband slipped, darkening her vision.

As the excitement faded, she tilted her head, "…?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Aa~ The result of procrastination, obsessing over _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ and reading the manga of _Soul Eater_ is this fanfiction idea. xP

I'm only planning to publish five chapters for this and I typed out most of them already; some are short, some are long.

Thanks for reading/reviewing/etcetera-ing _Resonate_ and I hope you enjoyed it! ;3


	2. So Let's Join Hands

Date Uploaded: Tuesday, November 30, 2010  
Title: Resonate  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction; Crossover  
Main Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Cyann © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira; _Soul Eater_ © Okubo Atsushi  
Summary: It seems that Tsunayoshi Sawada will always be known as "No Good Tsuna" be it in one universe or another. Or, perhaps, he just needs to find his opposite? (27 x OC; may be taken as romantic or familial)

**

* * *

Resonate**

* * *

~ _So let's join hands._ ~

* * *

Tsuna fell to the hard floor with a rough shove and flinched as shadows casted over him.

He trembled and shook from his frozen position on the floor.

Blood seemed to have drained from his face as cold sweat perspired.

To the whispering bystanders, it was no surprise that he was finally cornered by his tormentors.

After all, it was a common occurrence whenever he _did_ attend class, which was few and far in between.

Now, one may ask - just _how_ many times had this happened already?

And so, he would answer - he'd lost count.

"BA~KA!" Came the taunting buzz from the chainsaw while bouncing, "DON'T RUN OFF!"

"It took us forever to catch up, y'know?" The wielder droned, unperturbed by her animated weapon, "You can be so cruel, No Good Tsuna."

Brown eyes dulled in pain at the familiar derogatory term spat at him.

Their weapons raised in the air as their malicious intent became even more suffocating.

Teary light-brown eyes shut tightly as Tsuna tensed and braced himself.

The air flickered with motion.

A sickening crack sounded loudly.

Silence followed tensely.

And yet, he was not in pain.

Hesitantly peeking out, the boy silently gasped as his eyes widened.

Blood trickled down the face of his protector, staining her headband and vest.

The only weapon to have made contact - a wooden sword - faltered and glowed before transforming into a human as all gaped in shock at the scene.

Slowly, the bullies backed away as the girl raised her head, revealing the blood that poured over her closed left eye.

Her right eye blinked slowly before staring blankly.

"SHIT!" One cried in fearful alarm, "IT'S CYANN!"

"That's enough, Mochida-kun!" The weapon-turned-human spoke rapidly, tugging on her wielder's shirt, "We have to go! NOW!"

"Y-Yeah…" The boy stuttered, still in shock at hitting a girl, as he was dragged off.

A unanimous agreement soon went around before everyone high-tailed it.

Silence passed over the remaining duo as the boy tried to take in what had just happened.

'I…' He thought to himself, '… I was saved…?'

Slowly, the girl turned to face him.

Despite her wound, Cyann appeared unaffected.

Suddenly, her headband slipped over her eyes.

She raised a hand to push the article up and paused.

Her fingers felt the sticky substance before -

[… Ow…]

- she pulled out a portable blackboard?

A moment of silence passed as his eyes trailed over the white writing.

'Eh…?' He thought as he stared, eyes flickering from the object to her impassive expression, 'What is this…?'

His aura dampened as his head bowed.

A moment of silence passed before-

"WHAT THE HECK?"

-he shouted in complete and utter bafflement.

Suddenly clutching his head, Tsuna continued to panicked, "WHY ARE YOU HOLDING THAT? WHERE DID IT EVEN COME FROM? YOU'RE NOT HOLDING A BAG AND IT CAN'T POSSIBLY FIT IN YOUR POCKETS! AND-"

The girl tilted her head to the side as the boy continued to shout before tilting downwards to the blackboard in her left hand.

She rubbed the writing away with her right forearm before raising the white chalk.

Her hand blurred as writing appeared before she raised it to show the other.

He paused and blinked before reading aloud, "Hammer… -space…?"

[Hammer-space, also known as magical satchel, is an unknown pocket of space from which one can pull out various objects regardless of size.]

"Ah!" A lightbulb went on as Tsuna bopped a hand onto his palm, "I see now."

Another silence passed between them before -

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

- the boy panicked once more and ruffled his soft spikes, "SHOULDN'T YOU BE WORRIED ABOUT YOUR WOUND?"

He then paused in realization, "Your wound…?"

The girl rubbed under her drenched headband at her left eye as blood continued to flow down.

"CRAP!" Tsuna snapped out of his daze and fumbled with his pockets, trying to find his handkerchief, while berating himself silently, 'HOW COULD I FORGET SHE'S BLEEDING?'

'W-What should I do?' He continued panicking inwardly before squeaking when his protector slumped to the floor, looking vaguely pale from blood loss.

Finally finding it, he tended to the injured one while stuttering, "A-Are you okay?"

'WHAT THE _HELL_ AM I ASKING?' Came his hidden thoughts as he mentally bashed himself, 'OF COURSE SHE'S NOT!'

Her unbloodied eye blinked when the darkness lifted and upon feeling the fabric dab at her head injury before she nodded silently.

'Liar.' Tsuna thought to himself, suddenly subdued, as he pursed his lips together, 'How can you be okay if you're bleeding?'

But he didn't voice his question aloud.

Instead, he whimpered, "You didn't have to do that."

She blinked again before writing her answer.

[I know.]

"Then, why?" He started, faltering in his care, "I'm no good anyway…"

She watched him carefully for a moment before responding.

[I wouldn't have gone after you if I thought you were "no good".]

His eyes widened and his hand froze.

Wavering eyes met with firm ones.

His breath was taken away by the pure emotions conveyed.

Then, she blinked.

Looking away, the girl rummaged through her vest pockets.

Heart pounding rapidly, Tsuna couldn't help but blush and think, 'That's the first time anyone said that to me…'

His thought was cut short as his eyes landed on a familiar object.

"My wallet!" He cried, dropping the handkerchief on the girl's lap in favor of the bright-colored carrier.

His fingers brushed against the familiar stitchings of the lion cub as relief filled his system. His eyes softened as the image of his smiling mother flashed across his mind's eye. He held the object close to his heart.

"Thank goodness…" He murmured softly.

Meanwhile, the girl had wiped away most of her blood only to sigh inaudibly when more trickled down. She pressed the fabric against her cut and applied pressure before looking up. Her gaze landed on the boy's reminiscing expression.

Her eyes blinked slowly before her cheeks colored lightly.

It quickly passed, however, as she retained her impassioned gaze.

He soon caught onto the blank stare and snapped out of it before bowing and flushing red.

"A-Ano-!" He started as his blush darkened upon briefly wondering why she was staring so intensely, "Thank you for returning this to me."

He clutched his wallet tightly, feeling warmth spread through him, "And for saving me."

She tilted her head slightly before getting up just as the bell sounded.

Her blackboard flashed briefly before disappearing.

[Class is about to start.]

Tsuna fell over at the shift in topic before scrambling to his feet, shouting in disbelief, "Shouldn't you be more worried about your wound?"

She simply shrugged and walked away.

A frown graced his lips before Tsuna ran after her.

His hand reached out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thus ends part two of five! :D

Thanks for reading/reviewing/etcetera-ing _Resonate_ and I hope you enjoyed it! ;3


	3. And, Together, We'll Go

Date Uploaded: Wednesday, December 01, 2010  
Title: Resonate  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction; Crossover  
Main Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Cyann © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira; _Soul Eater_ © Okubo Atsushi  
Summary: It seems that Tsunayoshi Sawada will always be known as "No Good Tsuna" be it in one universe or another. Or, perhaps, he just needs to find his opposite? (27 x OC; may be taken as romantic or familial)

**

* * *

Resonate**

* * *

~ _And, together, we'll go._ ~

* * *

[IT'S FINE!]

The white words were displayed very broadly on the black surface.

Tsuna sweated at the girl's stubbornness before pushing the board away from his face and huffing, "No, you're not."

At first glance, Cyann appeared to be as expressionless as ever but, upon closer inspection, her lower lip was out in a faint pout.

She showed him the words again but he simply took the board away and turned to the first-aid kit.

Her rounded shoulders slumped faintly as she stared at the boy's face.

She blinked in vague surprise.

Tsuna's eyes held an amber-orange tint before fading to their usual brown color.

She tilted her head slightly in wonder.

"Okay!" Came the boy's voice as she blinked again only to flinch.

"Sorry!" Tsuna apologized, dabbing the alcohol swab onto the cut, "Please bear with it!"

The girl simply kept quiet and gazed forlornly at her blackboard.

She flinched again when he flustered and pressed too hard.

"Sorry!" He apologized again, working slower.

A quick glance at the mess he made of the first-aid kit notified the girl that he wasn't going to be done any time soon but she stayed put and allowed him to treat her.

Fully sterilizing the wound, Tsuna fumbled with the bandages before his eyes lit up in triumph upon placing it on correctly.

The cut was about the size of his thumb and, despite being shallow, bled quite a bit.

While looking over the injury, Tsuna couldn't help but sigh as his eyes dulled.

"I'm sorry…" He murmured, "I'm always causing trouble one way or another and you got hurt because of that so..."

She glanced up at his remorseful face silently.

His bangs covered his eyes as he clutched the fabric of his pants tightly, whispering once more, "… I'm sorry…"

Her eyes blinked slowly…

Watching carefully…

Focusing sharply.

Her peripheral vision faded into blackness as she gazed intensely at the boy's core.

The flaming sphere glowed a gentle light-orange and trembled as if crying.

But, buried deep within, there was a small, but bright, dark-orange that burned fiercely.

She closed her eyes briefly before reopening them to see her surroundings coming back to her.

Tsuna bit his lower lip with downcast eyes.

Slowly, her hand raised as she pointed a finger towards his heart.

The motion caught his attention as he blinked in confusion.

Her lips parted as her voice became known.

"Wanna be mine?"

Blood spurted forth and a crash resounded.

"He fainted…?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Only two more to go~!

Thanks for reading/reviewing/etcetera-ing _Resonate_ and I hope you enjoyed it! ;3


	4. One Foot In Front Of The Other

Date Uploaded: Thursday, December 02, 2010  
Title: Resonate  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction; Crossover  
Main Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Cyann © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira; _Soul Eater_ © Okubo Atsushi  
Summary: It seems that Tsunayoshi Sawada will always be known as "No Good Tsuna" be it in one universe or another. Or, perhaps, he just needs to find his opposite? (27 x OC; may be taken as romantic or familial)

**

* * *

Resonate**

* * *

~ _One foot in front of the other._ ~

* * *

Through the empty halls echoed a faint, but noticeably excited, chatter that can be heard from within the classroom under the Crescent Moon.

"Hey, hey! Did you hear?" A voice sounded through the relatively noisy classroom.

"Yeah!" Came the automatic reply, "It's so freaking _weird_!"

"I know, right?" Another piped up, "I mean - who in their right mind would do that?"

"Apparently _she_ would." The first snorted.

"Well, it _is_ her, y'know?" The second flapped a hand.

"True." The third sweated, "She's always been a weird one but still-! I never knew she was _that_ weird!"

The classmates continued to whisper amongst one another and eventually caught the attention of four specific people.

"Hey," Soul started with his usual frown but with curious red eyes, "What's going on?"

The gossipers stopped whispering to one another as one greeted, "Yo, Soul! You didn't hear?"

His brow raised before he retorted, "I wouldn't ask if I did."

A book lightly bopped his head as Maka spoke up, "Be nice, Soul."

His grumblings went unheard as the blonde turned to her classmates, "So what's going on?"

They couldn't answer as -

"YAHOO~!"

- a loud shout cut into the conversation.

The hyperactive bluenette popped up in between them in an exaggerated pose, "You're all talking about the Great Me, aren't you?"

This is Black*Star, a Meister who's trained in the ways of an assassin. He depends greatly on physical strength and fights with honor, often going as far as defending or restoring any of his fallen friends. Also, he's an egotistic idiot.

"What the hell?" They all deadpanned simultaneously.

He simply laughed boisterously as his partner ran up to him, calling out, "Black*Star! Don't run off!"

The latter comment went over his head as said boy greeted, "Yo, Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa is Black*Star's Ninja Weapon and can transform into a variety of weapons, such as the kusarigama, the shuriken and the smoke bomb. She's kind and accepting - a gentle soul who tries to help in any way she can. This can lead to people taking advantage of her.

"Good morning, Tsubaki." Maka greeted briefly before motioning her hands in an arc, "And, moving along, what _is_ going on?"

"Quite simple!" Came the reply before Black*Star could interrupt, "Cyann _finally_ got a Weapon!"

The four named ones blinked before Tsubaki smiled and clapped her hands together, "I'm glad for her!"

"Un!" Maka smiled in agreement, "Cyann's been without a partner ever since she came here so it's a good thing!"

"Of which…" Soul then raised a brow at his gossiping classmates, "What's so weird about it?"

"It's _who_ her Weapon is, that's weird!" The peer proclaimed, waving an arm exaggeratedly.

"Who…" The girls spoke up with similar quizzical expressions, "… her Weapon is…?"

As the they were about to be answered, Black*Star suddenly cut in.

"I CAN'T FORGIVE THEM!" He roared, stamping a foot onto the table, "TO STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT LIKE THAT!"

"O-Oi!" Soul started while sweating as Maka sighed, "There he goes again. That _idiot_."

"I AM BLACK*STAR - THE BIGGEST MAN OUT THERE!"

Flames of irritation appeared to crackle visibly around him as he continued shouting.

"ACKNOWLEDGE MY GREATNESS FOR I AM THE MAN WHO WILL TRANSCEND GOD!"

The door slid open at the end of his speech and silence fell amongst them all.

Every pair of eyes landed on the two brunettes who walked into the room.

Immediately, the boy froze upon feeling the stares before hiding behind the girl as she blinked slowly tilted her head, "…?"

"YOU TWO!" Black*Star shouted as he leapt off of the desk, which was a good few meters off of the lowest level.

"HIIIIIIIII~?" Tsuna shouted, slapping his face in shock, 'HE'S GONNA CRASH-not?'

And accordingly to his thoughts, the bluenette had landed safely, albeit heavily, in front of them.

'What is this…?' The brunette deadpanned to himself, 'I've suddenly met a super wierdo after only three days of skipping?'

Tsuna suddenly squeaked and feel back when a finger nearly jabbed his eye, 'IS HE TRYING TO BLIND ME?'

"ARE YOU THE ONES WHO STOLE MY STAGE?" Black*Star snarled, taking a fighting stance.

This caused Tsuna to panic as he crouched down with his arms covering his head defensively, "WE'RE GONNA DIE~!"

Cyann simply blinked at the tears coursing down her partner's face in streams, "…?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Black*Star laughed with his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out proudly, "SO YOU KNOW THAT I'M THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!"

Tsuna's soul nearly left him as Cyann's headband slid over her eyes from the force of the shout.

Everyone else sweated at the scene.

"B-Black*Star," Tsubaki started nervously as a dark aura began to waft from Maka's tensed form, "Please calm down!"

"Eh~?" The bluenette paused in his shouting before asserting, "I'm always calm, Tsubaki. After all, I AM-"

"-CHOP!"

Her book slammed into Black*Star's head, effectively shutting him up, as Maka stood near him, dusting off her cover carefully with a throbbing vein.

"B-BLACK*STAR!" The female ninja panicked over her Meister as Soul laughed at the common scene.

Holding the book close to her, the Maka smiled at the brunettes, "Ignore Black*Star. He's an idiot."

This caused Soul to laugh even harder as Maka's temper reached a peak and-

"MAKA CHOP!"

-she slammed her book into her partner's head as well.

Tsuna couldn't help but pale at the effectively violent manner in which the blonde dealt with Weapon before whimpering behind his own Meister, 'I hope Cyann never treats me that way!'

"Anyway~!" The pigtailed girl started as she smiled brightly, seemingly oblivious to the bleeding boys, "Congratulations on finding your partner, Cyann."

The ever-faithful blackboard appeared in said girl's hands, proudly displaying her neat handwriting.

[Thank you very much, Maka-senpai!]

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" The loud one had quickly recovered and shouted irritably at Maka, "ATTACKING THE GREAT ME LIKE THAT?"

Soul followed suit in recovering but stood off to the side, attempting to communicate warnings to his blue-haired friend through various body language but they were all ignored.

"I AM THE BIGGEST MAN TO EVER LIVE!" Black*Star continued to boast and scold, "YOU CANNOT HARM THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS-"

He slammed into the floor as two bumps appeared symmetrically on his head.

Above him was Maka's heavy book and Cyann's hard blackboard.

"There it is…" Soul twitched, staring at the nonchalant girls, "… Combination B."

Tears coursed down Tsuna's face as he cried to himself, 'I think I might've partnered with the Devil…'

The blonde chose to ignore her Weapon's comment and ruffled the younger girl's soft locks with a smile, "Good job, Cyann! You're definitely a worthy rival to compete with."

The brunette blinked before holding up her blackboard again, hiding the lower part of her face.

[Thank you very much, Maka-senpai!]

Tsuna blinked at the action before his eyes widened.

Standing behind his Meister gave him a view that the others didn't have for, behind her blackboard, Cyann's lips curved up in a small but genuine smile.

A blush overcame his cheeks as he turned away and thought to himself, 'C-Cute!'

He couldn't dwell too long on it though as he suddenly locked gazes with a pair of stern green eyes.

"Now then," Maka continued, looking over the light brunette in scrutiny, "You're Cyann's partner?"

"H-Hai!" The light brunette snapped to attention, bowing and stuttering, "M-My name's Tsunayoshi Sawada! P-Please to meet you, Albarn-san!"

His introduction caught the attention of the other two boys as they raised a brow.

Together, they gave the newcomer a flat stare as they examined him from head to toe.

Sweat began to trickle down the poor brunette as he trembled under the intensity of their gazes.

"Short." Soul stated as the metaphorical pan of shame dropped into Tsuna's head.

"Girly." Black*Star added as another pan slammed into the brunette.

"Wimpy." The silverette continued. (Thunk!)

"Weak." The bluenette snorted. (Thud!)

Red eyes averted away, "Not cool." (Bam!)

Dark eyes rolled heavenly, "Like an ant." (Wham!)

Abruptly, both concluded bluntly, "_Totally lame_."

BOOM! CRACKLE! CRASH!

A dark aura hung over the brunette as he cried to himself, 'I already know I'm no good!'

Suddenly…

The SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME BLACKBOARD OF DOOM slammed into two hard heads.

Silence reigned over the audience at the violent display before-

"B-BLACK*STAR?"

-Tsubaki panicked and flustered over her Meister once more as Maka slapped her forehead and shook her head.

Both boys twitched on the floor as blood spurted from their abused heads.

"Cy-Cyann?" Tsuna panicked from behind the younger girl, "W-Won't you get into trouble?"

Said girl paid no mind, however, as her blackboard disappeared into her hammer-space.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'D LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO _EN_, MY FIRST REVIEWER FOR THIS STORY - THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D

I was so happy that someone actually reviewed since I wasn't sure if this story was interesting to other people.

Plus, _En_-san seemed to have read my mind! xDDD Yes, Tsuna is a Demon Weapon whilst Cyann is the Meister.

Now then, the next one's the last chapter of this series of one-shots!

Thanks for reading/reviewing/etcetera-ing _Resonate_ and I hope you enjoyed it! ;3


	5. We'll Walk This Path In Life

Date Uploaded: Friday, December 03, 2010  
Title: Resonate  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction; Crossover  
Main Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Cyann © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira; _Soul Eater_ © Okubo Atsushi  
Summary: It seems that Tsunayoshi Sawada will always be known as "No Good Tsuna" be it in one universe or another. Or, perhaps, he just needs to find his opposite? (27 x OC; may be taken as romantic or familial)

**

* * *

Resonate**

* * *

~ _We'll walk this path in life._ ~

* * *

One of the most common goals that Weapons and Meisters alike strive for is to become or create a Death Scythe for Shinigami-sama. To achieve this objective, they must gather 99 Kishin Eggs and one Witch Soul in that order. These requirements can be obtained by going on missions.

And that is why two brunettes stood out in the crowd of other Weapons and their Meister in front of the Mission Bulletin.

Their eyes trailed over the numerous cards, on which descriptions were written, before one pair averted to the side.

"A-Ano… Cyann?" Tsuna piped up, looking faint as he trembled in fear, "I-I don't think I can do this…"

The girl slowly blinked before looking over to her partner and tilting her head to the side, "…?"

Her blackboard suddenly appeared in her hands as Tsuna flinched, half expecting to be hit.

When no harm came his way, he hesitantly looked at the younger girl to see her handwriting spell out:

[What's wrong?]

Tsuna hesitated, wondering how he should answer, before gulping.

He breathed deeply to calm his shaking but lowered his eyes in shame, murmuring, "I'm not strong. Not like Soul-san and Tsubaki-san."

Cyann paused at the pain that suddenly laced his guilty voice as he clenched his hands tightly.

"Truth be told," He continued as his bangs shadowed his eyes, "I-I don't know why I'm here."

A brief pause as he tried to gather his feelings into coherent thoughts.

"I mean, I know I'm a Demon Weapon." The boy admitted before his shoulders slumped, "But it's not like I _want_ to be a Death Scythe…"

His eyes raised pitifully to meet with the expressionless girl as he finished, "I just want to live a normal life."

As always, the girl's expression was unreadable.

And what occurred next was unexpected.

* * *

'What's going to happen now?' Tsuna thought to himself as he was pulled forward by the smaller brunette.

The girl showed no sign of stopped as they pass room after room and going up one flight of stairs after another.

'Well, she'll most likely dump me for another.' He acknowledged sadly, 'For someone stronger and not "no good" - for someone unlike me.'

The door to one of DWMA's rooftops slammed open.

'Eh…?' Tsuna thought to himself as the warm breeze played with his hair, 'Why are we here…?'

Suddenly, a dark thought entered his mind as he panicked inwardly, 'WHAT IF SHE WANTS TO PUSH ME OFF?'

While he blubbered to himself, Cyann stepped forward, jumping on one of the building's red spikes.

This snapped Tsuna out of his torturous thoughts as he flustered over her actions instead, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The girl didn't respond but stopped at the very tip of the spike as the boy clutched onto the railing and called out to her.

She lifted her head to look at the beautiful blue sky and parted her lips, "Look…"

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked at the serene expression the younger one had before following her gaze.

"The sky…" She murmured, "… is vast and encompasses all."

His brows furrowed in confusion, 'The sky…? What does that have to do with anything…?'

Cyann turned to look at her Weapon before sighing inaudibly to herself at his lost expression.

Growing tired, she fell backwards, earning a worried squeak from the boy.

She raised a hand, as if to grasp that elusive sky, before continuing, "No matter where you are, the sky's right there."

Tsuna locked eyes with his Meister as he felt his breath stole away from her passionate gaze.

"Normal or not, 'no good' or not, the sky _will_ embrace you."

* * *

Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck as he found himself standing in front of the Mission Bulletin again.

The crowd that was once there had already dispersed earlier.

He discreetly glanced over at the girl beside him and mused silently, 'I don't know if I get it, but…'

His hands clenched as his heart pounded, '… I can't help but feel like I _can_ do this.'

_"… the sky _will_ embrace you…"_

A blush alit his cheeks at remembering her words before he shook it off vigorously.

He breathed deeply and sighed softly to calm himself as another thought flowed, 'Why…?'

His eyes trailed back to his Meister as he thought to himself, 'Why do her words impact me so much?'

White flashed in his vision as he blinked in surprise.

The paper pulled back as Cyann gave a small grin, waving the flimsy note around in cheer.

He smile back nervously, watching as she walked over to the Reception to sign them up.

'Why…?' Came his questioning thoughts before he noticed Cyann waving him over.

He stepped forward and reached out, grasping her smaller hand in his larger one, before abruptly letting go and stammering out apologies with a deep blush.

She simply smiled faintly and continued to hold his hand.

His blush deepened though he didn't retract his hand as his thoughts lingered.

'Why does _she_ affect _me_?'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'd like to thank _En_-san again for reviewing~! :D

Seriously, I feel so happy that I'm wriggling around in happiness with my roommate look at me like I'm crazy! xDDD

Oh yeah! And I - *cough* - miscounted. ^^;

I have another one-shot pre-written (but not edited) after this. It's relatively short but it features Tsuna's and Cyann's first mission together. And you know what that means! ;P

TSUNA'S WEAPON FORM SHALL BE REVEALED! X3

And, uh, I'm not the most original person on earth so you might've already guessed it! xP

That aside, the next one-shot is planned to be my last since I have no clue how to continue with this. ._.'

Nonetheless!

Thank you for reading/reviewing/etcetera-ing _Resonate_ and I hope you enjoyed it! ;3


	6. Side By Side, We fight

Date Uploaded: Saturday, December 04, 2010  
Title: Resonate  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction; Crossover  
Main Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Cyann © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira; _Soul Eater_ © Okubo Atsushi  
Summary: It seems that Tsunayoshi Sawada will always be known as "No Good Tsuna" be it in one universe or another. Or, perhaps, he just needs to find his opposite? (27 x OC; may be taken as romantic or familial)

**

* * *

Resonate**

* * *

~ _Side by side, we fight._ ~

* * *

The full moon shined brightly as the sole light in the pitch black night.

All appeared quiet until two shadows flew through the air.

One landed harshly on the tiled rooftops and skidded to a stop as the other came down hard.

Light glinted dangerously off of the blade as it sliced downwards.

Gloved hands raised and caught the weapon in between the diamond shape created.

The blue gem glowed as the four white triangles shimmered into the roman numeral one.

Eyes flashed a dangerous amber-orange.

Crystalline ice protruded along the sword, encasing it's wielder in its freezing depths.

A boot-clad foot slammed into the iced opponent.

A pained cry before shards of ice flew, reflecting the shadowed brunette.

A whirl of blackness stemmed from the frozen water and disappeared, revealing a dastardly red glow.

The surviving fighter breathed deeply before relaxing from her fighting stance.

The gloves glowed white before dispersing.

The two light flew through the air before curving towards one another.

Upon contact, they glowed orange and combined into one - a mix of light and dark.

A hand reached out and grabbed the floating core.

The Kishin Egg disappeared in a single gulp.

A satisfied sigh left in a puff of air.

With blushing cheeks, Tsuna rubbed the back of his head and stuttered, "Th-Thank you for the meal!"

Cyann turned to her partner and smiled happily, holding her trusty blackboard.

[Thank YOU for your hard work!]

He blinked at the words before returning the smile brightly, "Un!"

They turned to face the beautiful moon before bumping fists happily, cheering.

"First Mission - Complete!"

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

So... yeah. *cough* Tsuna's a Glove Weapon.

I'll get more in depth about his form in a later chapter which means that I will continue this instead of ending it like I originally wanted to.

Updates will come slower and later now since I haven't pre-written anything else...

Anyway~!

Thank you for reading/reviewing/etcetera-ing _Resonate_!


	7. Expecting The Unexpected

Date Uploaded: Tuesday, February 22, 2011  
Title: Resonate  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction; Crossover  
Main Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Cyann © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira; _Soul Eater_ © Okubo Atsushi  
Summary: It seems that Tsunayoshi Sawada will always be known as "No Good Tsuna" be it in one universe or another. Or, perhaps, he just needs to find his opposite? (27 x OC; may be taken as romantic or familial)

* * *

**Resonate**

* * *

~ _Expecting the unexpected. _~

* * *

"Shi ni, shi ni, go roku shi…"

His index finger finished off the last digit and the glass shimmered with light ripples against the dark surface before a comical skull appeared to greet the two.

"Yo, yo~ Cy-chan, Tsu-chan, nice night, isn't it~?"

"… Please stop calling me Tsu-chan." Tsuna deadpanned with a twitching brow.

Shinigami-sama tilted his head and asked simply, "Why?"

"Why-Because it's _embarrassing_!" The brunet shouted with a light blush, "At least use '-kun' instead of the girly '-chan', Shinigami-sama!"

But the death god had already turned to converse with the girl, "Ne, ne, Cy-chan~ Tsu-chan's quite uptight. Give him a kiss-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TELLING HER?" Tsuna roared, flushing a dark red and waving an arm at the god whilst blocking him from the younger one's sight.

Cyann blinked as the two males bickered (well, Tsuna did anyway while Shinigami-sama continued teasing the poor boy) before scripting her thoughts and holding up her blackboard.

[Shinigami-sama, we've successfully completed our mission.]

"I see! That's very good news, Cy-chan~ So this makes your twenty-seventh Kishin egg collected now, doesn't it~?" The god mused, looking over at the girl as Tsuna slumped by the wall and sighed heavily.

'Why must I put up with this guy…?' Was his depressed thoughts, 'Geez... You'd think a death god would be more serious…'

Another sigh left his lips upon recalling the countless times Shinigami-sama picked on him before he straightened up when his name was called.

Turning to the death god, Tsuna asked warily, "What is it?"

Shinigami-sama didn't reply and gazed silently.

The brunet gazed back hesitantly, 'That's odd…?'

He could almost hear the intense "Jii~" of the stare and began to tense.

"Shinigami-sama…?" He started slowly, sweating under the scrutiny, "Why-"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." The death god said, "You…"

He trailed off ominously, causing the brunet to gulp nervously, "I…?"

As the deity continued to stare intensely, Tsuna could only imagine the countless possibilities of what was to come.

Did he fail another test?

Was he going to get detention?

Perhaps he forgot some task given to him by his teacher?

Or…

Tsuna swallowed thickly at this one thought.

Maybe Cyann finally tired of him?

His heart clenched as his insides chilled.

He couldn't stop his hands from trembling violently.

If Cyann really did want to break their partnership…

Teeth indented on his lower lip.

Well, he wouldn't blame her.

He is, after all, "No Good Tsuna".

Losing all color in his face, the brunet could only hear the harsh pounding of his heart, threatening to burst out from within his chest.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." The death god said again, even more ominously than before, "You."

His head swam.

"Must."

His breath stilled.

"Take Cy-chan on a date~!"

Thump!

"Oya? Was that too much, Cy-chan?"

Said brunette poked her partner's twitching form before holding up her blackboard again.

[Waaay too much.]

"Oh well~ "

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeah~ In addition to all my lovely reviewers, you can thank the Varia for this update. Why? Because they had the guts to sing "Tatta Latta" during Rebocon Blue (as I found out on YouTube). The Varia's so freaking awesome. XD And, for those who don't know, Rebocon is short for Reborn Convention and is something like _Katekyo Hitman REBORN!_ done live on stage in Japan (those lucky bastards) and "Tatta Latta" is originally sung by Kyoko and Haru along with Chrome, I-Pin and Lambo (many thanks to _asdafsdlfnaer_ and _alkizor_ for correcting me) so you can guess how upbeat and cheery the song is. ;P

So... Yeah. Thank you for reading/reviewing/etcetera-ing _Resonate_!

(To Mir, your idea seemed pretty awesome but I won't be doing it since I have waaay too many fanfictions that need finishing. That, and I have a bunch of unpublished fanfictions that I want to finish before publishing. Don't know if it'll actually work out though... Still, maybe you should try it since it is your original idea. ;3)


	8. Sometimes, You'll Fall

Date Uploaded: Saturday, April 30, 2011  
Title: Resonate  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction; Crossover  
Main Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Cyann © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira; _Soul Eater_ © Okubo Atsushi  
Summary: It seems that Tsunayoshi Sawada will always be known as "No Good Tsuna" be it in one universe or another. Or, perhaps, he just needs to find his opposite? (27 x OC; may be taken as romantic or familial)

* * *

**Resonate**

* * *

~ _Sometimes, you'll fall._ ~

* * *

Two pairs of feet slammed into the floor of the quiet hallway before skidding to a stop in front of DWMA's infirmary, swinging the door open.

"Maka-san!" Tsuna panted before straightening up only to freeze when his eyes landed on the unconscious male resting in the bed, "S-Soul-san…"

Maka blinked at the sudden entrance before forcing a smile on her lips, "Tsunayoshi. Cyann. Are you two done with your mission?"

The brunet nodded slowly as Cyann stepped forward with her ever-trusty blackboard.

[How is he?]

Still smiling that fake smile, Maka turned to look at her still partner, "Un, well, he's still recovering…"

The brunette remained silent before casting a glance to her partner.

Tsuna hesitated for a moment but nodded slowly, slipping out of the room.

Once the door clicked shut, Cyann stood beside Maka and parted her lips to ask, "What about you, Maka-senpai?"

The pigtailed girl parted her lips to speak but no sound came forth before she pursed her lips; her bangs shadowed her face as she choked out, "I… It's all my fault."

Cyann neither agreed nor disagreed as Maka bowed her head and continued, "If I hadn't insisted on checking out the chapel… If I'd just let things go… then Soul… Soul…"

The younger girl could only wrap her arms around the older one as the latter released her tears of anguish in deafening silence.

* * *

Leaning against the wall outside of the infirmary, Tsuna stuffed his hands into his pockets in order to better warm himself, ironically enough, as he contemplated on the situation.

'Soul-san… got hurt trying to protect Maka-san.'

His hands clenched into fists as his lips pursed at that fact.

'For Soul-san to be injured that badly… What would've happened if I were in his position?'

A shiver ran up his spine as if he had been doused with cold water.

'I… I've always been no good and I've never protected anything before so… Would I have run away?'

His heart dropped to his stomach as he slid down the wall and hugged his knees.

'Yeah… If it were me, then I would've run away… because I'm a coward… a no good coward…'

It was what he had been and, even now, he still thought of running away.

'Maybe I'll always be this way…'

He bit the bottom of his lips before abruptly shaking his head.

'B-But I don't want to be like that! I… I want to be strong! Strong enough to protect Cyann!'

_"You've grown a bit, haven't you?"_

His head snapped up upon hearing a voice echo in his mind.

_"After all, it was always Cyann who was in dangerous fights while you were safe in your weapon form."_

Trembling fearfully, Tsuna looked around with wide eyes, croaking out, "W-Who…?"

_"… It seems that you've forgotten about me. Well, I suppose that's to be expected since you've only recently started using your powers again…"_

'How would you-! Wait… Don't tell me-!'

_"Do you remember now?"_

The next thing he knew, Tsuna found himself standing in front of a large cherry blossom tree in the middle of a vast field of green grass underneath the blue sky in which white clouds floated, partially blocking the sun's golden rays.

"This place…" The brunet murmured softly, "It feels so familiar."

"It should since it _is_ your mind-scape."

Tsuna jumped before looking up at the tree to see a very familiar face.

"Y-You're-!"

The figure leapt off of the branch he was sitting on and landed in front of the brunet, greeting lightly.

"It's been a while, my other self."

Tsuna couldn't find any words to say as he stared at him - a perfect replica of himself save for the molten amber eyes and apathetic expression.

"W-Why…?" The meeker one started as the other finished, "Why am I still here?"

Tsuna nodded silently as the amber-eyed one sighed and sat down, patting the space beside him. The former hesitated but complied as the latter looked up at the sky. A moment of silence passed before the look-alike murmured softly, "The sky is so bright now…"

Tsuna furrowed his brows in confusion as the other continued.

"It used to be so dark… the air used to be so cold… and nothing used to grow here."

A faint smile twitched on the amber-eyed one's lips as he closed his eyes, enjoying the warm breeze.

"But lately, ever since you met her, everything's so nice here."

"Cyann…" Tsuna murmured, making his other self nod before commenting, "I like her name. It's the color of the sky right now - so bright and blue."

Another moment of silence passed before the amber-eyed one spoke again.

"Do you remember why you stopped using your powers?"

Tsuna tensed before looking away, pain evident in his mocha-brown eyes, "I… I'd rather not."

His other self stayed quiet before speaking softly, "But you can't forget it either."

Tsuna flinched as dark clouds rolled in the distance, signaling his darkening mood.

A sigh from the amber-eyed one before he got up and walked over to the tree, placing a hand on it and closing his eyes.

"That day…" He murmured, "For the first time in a while, Papa came home. Mama was so happy that she went overboard with cooking." Tsuna couldn't help but quirk a smile upon remembering the airhead that is his mother. "But we never knew… he didn't either… that Papa had been blacklisted." Immediately, a frown replaced Tsuna's smile as his other self continued. "If Papa hadn't been there, then we all would've been killed… But he couldn't handle that many witches…" Amber eyes met with mocha ones. "You remember what happened next, right?"

Tsuna remained silent for a moment as he stared at his hands before whispering painfully.

"… I snapped…"

The amber-eyed one didn't respond as he watched Tsuna clench his hands and tremble.

"… I remember it all…"

That day seemed perfect with his father coming home, smiling broadly and kissing his beloved wife and son, when a swarm of cackling females descended upon their quaint home.

"… but I don't want to remember any of it…"

If it weren't for his father's quick reflexes, then they would've died in an instant. But that didn't mean that they were fully protected as some attacks went through. Pain was inevitable.

"… yet I can't forget…"

Those terrifying screeches… the collapse of his home… his mother's screams… his father's will… Then, he snapped… and his powers came into full effect… He can never forget it, not one part.

"… because my hands have been stained."

Tears fell as Tsuna hugged himself, shivering as images - horribly gruesome images - played in his mind, reminding him over and over again of that terrible event like a broken record.

The amber-eyed one gazed sadly at his other self before murmuring softly, "… That was also the day that I was born…" Tsuna didn't respond to that. "I was born from your feelings of desperation, to rid you of any and all harm… Yet, I was also the one to have caused you the most harm." Amber eyes lifted to the sky. "What I did… was take away your innocence… It was unforgivable… even if it was to protect you… to protect _us_."

He turned to the silent brunet and walked over to him, touching his cheek gently.

"You and I… We were once a single soul but tragedy separated us. Even after the event passed… even after your body healed… we never joined… because you're still rejecting the past… you're still rejecting _me_, your other half."

Throughout all this, Tsuna made no sound and the amber-eyed one smiled sadly.

"But, even while we're separated, you'll still live because we still inhabit the same body but… Is this really okay with you? Running away from the past, that is…"

Tsuna couldn't move, couldn't respond, as the other continued.

"You spoke of getting stronger but… as you are right now… as _we_ are right now… we're getting weaker with each passing day."

This snapped him out of it as he sputtered, "W-What are you talking about?"

The amber-eyed one took a step back and gazed at Tsuna solemnly, "You already know because I am a part of you."

The brunet stayed silent as his mind raced to understand and, slowly but surely, the answer became known to him, "I hold one part of my power and you hold the other… and since we're not joined… I'm only allowed to use one-half while you use the other half…"

His other self nodded and held out a hand; a sphere of energy, amber like the color of his eyes, appeared, burning fiercely: "I hold the raw power of your abilities whereas you hold the supporting power that's necessary to control it. Without both, you won't be able to maximize your potential. As you are… You won't be able to protect yourself let alone Cyann."

Tsuna flinched at that, knowing it to be the truth, and looked away, "… What am I supposed to do?"

Amber eyes gazed firmly at him.

"Confront your past."

* * *

Gazing at the sleeping boy, Cyann couldn't help but frown at the restlessness that shown on his face as she cupped his cheeks.

He stirred but didn't wake up.

Turning her gaze towards his chest, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Her surroundings faded away as she focused on the orange sphere of energy that is Tsuna's soul; or rather, the two parts that made up his soul.

Cyann may not have understood why her partner's soul was fractured but she did know that he was in a fragile state of trying to repair himself.

And so, despite her small stature, she hoisted the brunet onto her back, intent on giving him the safety and privacy of his room to accommodate him as he worked towards overcoming this challenge.

After all, that's what partners do:

They help each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hopefully, this chapter isn't too confusing for y'all. If it is, just send me a message or leave it in a review and I'll try my best to explain it better. C:


	9. Terrible Ending, Chapter Ideas

Date Uploaded: Friday, February 15, 2013  
Title: Resonate  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction; Crossover  
Main Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Cyann © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira; _Soul Eater_ © Okubo Atsushi  
Summary: It seems that Tsunayoshi Sawada will always be known as "No Good Tsuna" be it in one universe or another. Or, perhaps, he just needs to find his opposite? (27 x OC; may be taken as romantic or familial)

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

_**This story is officially discontinued.**_

I know, I know. It's a total disappointment and I'm a terrible person for doing so but I've lost any and all inspiration and motivation for this story as well as all of my other stories.

This "chapter" holds ideas for some of the chapters I was planning on writing but failed in doing so.

Unfortunately, I've forgotten my entire plot for this story so... no ending.

If anyone's interested in adopting this story, then feel free to do so. I only ask that you credit me with the original idea. Other than that, feel free to make your own version, change things around, etcetera, etcetera.

Thank you for reading this and, once more, I apologize for screwing everyone over with my indecisiveness and inadequacy.

* * *

**Resonate**

* * *

~ _But all you need to do is stand up._ ~

In a nearby middle school in Namimori, Japan, there resides a Kishin that is disturbing the overall peace with its murderous intent. Our two heroes go to confront it only to find that an ambush awaits them! With Cyann's quick-thinking, the two are able to defend themselves but are slowly being overwhelmed when a mysterious boy appears! Kyouya Hibari–a Weapon who has never attended DWMA but appears to be as skilled as its students despite being without a Meister! How is that possible?

~ _You'll get knocked down._ ~

Unfortunately, Kyouya gets the wrong idea about Cyann and Tsuna being the reason why the peace was disturbed. Now, they have to defend themselves but it is difficult to retaliate when they have been so worn down. As Tsuna despaired at failing to protect Cyann, a... baby appears? Enter Reborn, a Shinigami, and his trusted partner, Leon! But why does Reborn seem so interested in Tsuna?

~ _So keep on trying._ ~

Tsuna finds out about his hidden potential and must undergo training alongside Cyann, whose past Reborn seems to know about but refused to speak of. And so, they are put on indefinite leave from DWMA to focus on their growth…

~ _Things don't change overnight._ ~

Fearful of failing Cyann, Tsuna debates leaving and encounters a strange phenomena! The ring that he wears, the only thing left to him by his father, resonates and calls out to him. He is dragged into the depths of his soul where he meets the very person whose Weapon genes resides within him, Giotto Vongola. After a pep talk and a confusing riddle, Tsuna awakes to find Cyann hovering above him worriedly.

~ _Just push forth as hard as you can._ ~

After some time away, they return only to find that they have less than a week to prepare for the Super Written Exam! The two cram like no tomorrow. And it is made only worse since Reborn decided to live with them. Plus, all of his weird friends don't make things any better…

~ _There'll be annoying obstacles._ ~

The two are given the assignment of looking for the legendary sword Excalibur. Meanwhile, Tsuna worries that meeting such a powerful Weapon will mean that Cyann will leave him. Of course, he really needs to not worry. Especially since neither one could tolerate the annoying white thing…

~ _And there'll be annoying people._ ~

On yet another mission to collect Kishin souls, the two partner up with another duo: Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro. Their goal is to check out another disturbed place in Namimori, Japan. Cyann wonders why everything comes back to this quaint town. The two meet with Kyouya again and a fight ensues between the carnivore and the pineapple only for it to be broken up by a shocking revelation: a witch was amongst them. But it was no ordinary witch; rather, it was a wizard - Byakuran Millefiore - who was behind all of these disturbances.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
